


The Waiting Game

by aucellaq



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Dom!Caleb, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, endless teasing, just so much fingerfucking it's insane, like at the end a bit, this is like four pages of teasing and two seconds of fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aucellaq/pseuds/aucellaq
Summary: Molly decides to bother Caleb while he's studying some new books, which are boring for even Caleb´s standards, and they end up in a stubborn teasing game of who's gonna give in first and beg to fuck. Caleb doesn't think he'll be as good at it as he ends up being.





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> More of these two, inspired by a video i found someplace of some assplay. At first it was just crack but it ended up being way too, like, everything. It gets a little angsty at the end, but that's cause im projecting like a thousand things on Caleb and his relationship to sex and like, people, so yeah. Have fun.
> 
> fyi, i didn't like, edit it to my normal extend, so there can be some clutches here and there, but im too tired rn

Wasteful, that was really the best word for what Molly was being at the moment. Wasting away time because he could, and Caleb hated how easily he managed it. No guilt, no shame, just content with being wasteful.

 Evening had rolled on by. Caleb had retired to his and Nott´s room to study the new books she found him. Actually found, not stolen, not bought. Just picked up from a farm they were passing through that’s been abandoned in years. Some of them were journal entries of the farmer´s wife that didn’t offer a lot of information about the surrounding place, but just explained the crop´s faring and animal welfare, as well as some instructions of how to cook the most basic meals. Here and there she’d written an interesting note about annoying passing visitors or just the farmer´s nice ass, something Caleb supposed could help understand two things about the couple. They disliked company and very much liked each other. For the moment, he could sympathize.

 The rest of the books were more stuff about farming, some manuals about livestock and insects they’d used fairly often but never made notes in, so he stuck mostly to the wife´s journals. He had to teach Nott a bit of reading, so she wouldn’t waste time grabbing something so useless again. still, he’d said he would read them, so he was skimming the livestock book once Molly knocked.

 Caleb had expected a visit from his goblin friend, so he just said come in without looking up, and was then surprised when the tiefling collapsed in the foot of the bed. Of course, not before stripping down to just his undershirt.

 For once they’re gotten a nice place with a wide bed, space enough for two, so Nott wouldn’t feel like she _had_ to be sleeping alone, because there were two beds and then they have to use them, or because the one they got was too small. Caleb didn’t care about sharing it with her, but enjoyed how she snuggled against him for comfort. It gave him comfort too, and took some of the weight of the nightmares off when he woke. And when he was alone, like now, he liked to push the bed up against the wall, so he could sit on one side against the wall, and stretching his legs out on the mattress.

 But Molly. He had likely never been in a bed to share comfort with others, at least, not the sort of comfort most did. Molly was a man of lavish dreams and lifestyles, and when he wanted something, he would make sure loud and clearly, that everyone knew. So when he laid down on his belly, front facing the food of the bed and his crotch laying over Caleb´s thighs, it was pretty clear what he wanted was some attention.

 His purple ass was suspended in the air by the position, and shining as if he’d just shaven it. Which was likely.

 Molly grabbed one of the wife´s journals and started going through it, careless of the possibility that the pages might be fragile. (They weren’t – but he knew it annoyed Caleb when he did that.)

 “Finding anything interesting my darling?” he asked, sighing deeper into his position, still soft against Caleb´s legs, but that wouldn’t last.

 “Yes,” Caleb lied, purposefully not moving too much when turning to a new before finishing a page. At this point, anything would be enough, and something in Caleb did not want to lean into it so easily. No, if Molly wanted this, he had to work hard for Caleb´s attention.

 “Really?” Molly asked, looking over his shoulder. “What sort of information did we get, then? Anything that explained the sudden storm of bats that attacked us?”

 Mostly all of them had gotten bites and scratches from that incident, entirely because Beau thought it was a good idea to laugh a little too loud at Yasha´s terrible joke inside a dark cave. Really, she’d have to figure her shit out soon.

 Maybe Caleb should, too.

 “Nein,” he said eventually, laying heavier on the zemnian when he was annoyed.

 “Too bad, but I’m sure there’s a good value to it anyway. Oh dear, who wrote _this_?” Molly got up on his elbows to read the journal closer. “Now this is someone who knows their stuff. Have you read this one?” he asked, looking at Caleb again, that damned inquisitive eyebrow raised.

 Caleb felt the flush, but didn’t let it control him. “Ja,” he said coolly. “It wasn’t as, informative.”

 Molly hummed in response. The noise went through his whole body, almost causing Caleb to shiver.

 His tail lay lazily on the side, but slowly began to make its way to Caleb´s hands, stroking from the wrist and down his bare arm. He’d dropped the coat at the end of the bed, which he noticed Molly was sprawled half over and silently cursed him for it. The man looked better than he should be allowed, just lying half-bare in a bed.

 The heat in Caleb was rising, but Molly was still unaffected.

 “Suppose it doesn’t matter. We made the Gentleman happy, and he paid us. End of story.”

 “Indeed,” Caleb muttered, trying to look back at the page.

 Molly said nothing more, but continued to lay there, paging through the journal and sometimes snickering to himself. Probably enjoying the woman´s descriptions of how her husband touched her during dull work, pretending he wasn’t groping her chest while continuing the boring task, while she did the same, pretending it didn’t affect her at all. A game they liked, seeing who would first break. Caleb had skipped it, not in the mood for it at the time, but now he considered Molly as he was going through it, and something started really poking at his legs.

 Oh? Caleb thought, and got an idea. Surely, Molly would consider himself a master at this game.

 He tested the waters, sating quiet a little longer and focusing on a bit about the cow´s udder and the various diseases, until Molly was done with the first journal and his hard-on was softening quietly. When he grabbed the next and went through the first few pages, which Caleb knew were dry stuff, he calmly moved to hold the book in one hand, and let the other rest on Molly´s ass.

 The effect was immediate. In seconds, though to the tiefling´s credit he didn’t make a sound or movement, his cock responded by getting stiff.

 “Found something I missed?” Caleb asked, eyes still on the page, but letting it sit low enough to watch Molly over the top. “If so, do tell me.”

 Theatrical at heart, Molly caught on instantly. “Sure I will, but you know I don’t read this for the lore. I’m looking for stories, dearest, not useful things.”

 And he could do that for hours, Caleb knew. Just sit around spending time on nothing, while pretending to be most helpful at the same time.

 A pang of envy touched Caleb, but something else too. He decided to keep going, brushing over Molly´s ass like it was a pet, something you can just absentmindedly touch for mutual comfort. No doubt this was mutual too.

 They both continued to read in silence, now dedicated to the game. Caleb would remove his hand once in a while to turn the page when enough time had passed, and put it back with a little extra distance closed between his fingers and Molly´s sensitive hole.

 He was stroking it now, a little harder, brushing right over the spot Molly was aching, touching across the cheeks instead of between them. Caleb wasn’t even halfway hard from this, so he could keep going a while, but Molly was clearly getting impatient. His breaths were hitching, and he’d been looking at the same page for a long time. He was no slow reader, Caleb knew that.

 “Did you find something interesting about the crop back there?” Caleb asked.

 Molly took a moment to gather his breath. “No, why?” he choked out along a strained smile.

 “You just seem very interested in the half page entry the wife made about the three weeks of dry weather, which somehow didn’t affect the crops too badly. I thought it was probably just good soil. You have a different idea, ja? You seem so deep in thought.”

 Caleb hadn’t realized how fun teasing him was until halfway through. Molly´s whole body tensed, only made worse when Caleb decided now was a good time to go between cheeks. Not much, just one finger quickly popping in for a visit and right back up. This time Molly couldn’t hold the groan.

 “Wat was that?” Caleb asked, like it’d been anything but what it was. And before Molly could open his mouth, Caleb squeezed his ass, nails digging into the smooth skin.

 Molly let out moan.

 “Am I wrong, liebling? Do you just like a good soil story?”

 Throwing back the same endearments at Molly felt extra good, because when the other did it he was just flattered, but Caleb´s rare slips drove him crazy. Entirely on purpose, of course.

 “Suppose,” Caleb went on, now pressing his fingers close to the hole again, playing around the rim with his ring-finger, “the idea of some luck for the usually unfortunate makes you happy. I can understand that, but that it’s getting you so focused is a bit concerning. Do you know many people who could use the information? That a few sunny weeks didn’t hurt much?”

 He did not change his tone of voice, but all the same Caleb talking at all while circling a dry finger by his hole did things to Molly he couldn’t explain. Perhaps it was just Caleb himself, why else would he had deviated towards him for company in the first place? It wasn’t like Caleb had offered himself up, and yet the tiefling had chosen him anyway. He was certainly lucky Caleb was more than pleased for the same distractions.

 He took his hand back to turn a page, careful to keep the ring finger far from the paper, and then gave his fingers a lick before pushing them back, entering the hole just over the nail. Molly throbbed on him along the moan this time.

 “You certainly sound happy,” he said, moving slowly in and out.

 “Fuck me,” Molly gasped.

 Caleb hummed in response, like he hardly heard it, like the begging hadn’t taken him from half hard to pressed in the groin. Thank gods Molly couldn’t tell.

 Molly lifted his ass for more, but Caleb´s hand rose with it, not changing the amount of depth he was giving. He did however, manage to change where his dick was pointing, and once Molly settled on his thighs again, the cock was hanging over the side, already a little slippery at the end.

 Caleb should continue speaking of his interest in soil, but found it hard to come up with anything else, and besides, he was getting bored of the game and wanted things to move a little faster as well.

 “Sorry, am I boring you?” he teased, slipping the finger slowly in a little deeper. His eyes were still on the book but he wasn’t seeing a word. Molly was falling into pieces.

 “Please –“ he cut himself off, biting down another moan when Caleb removed the finger to add more saliva. His breaths were heaving, and it was becoming more evident that Caleb would have to get some new bedsheets, counting from how much Molly was dripping down his pantleg.

 Caleb took his fingers back, gingerly pressing back into the hole and curling the single digit against the walls. He ignored every plead from Molly and continued with the one finger for a while, forcing himself back to the section on the amount of milk diseases a cow could endure, especially right after giving birth. Not something particularly interesting, and yet he was biting his lip not wanting to give away his own starving breaths.

 He added a second finger before long, really taking his time to let it slip in next to the other, sucking in the noises Molly were making. It wasn’t desperate. It was wanting. Hungry but not biting. Like he knew what he would be getting soon, so long as he was patient.

 Caleb closed the book.

 “Oh?” Molly gasped, smiling just out of sight. “Am I finally – interesting enough?”

 Caleb pushed the two fingers down to the knuckle with no warning. Molly screamed in pleasure.

 “Quiet,” Caleb said, “I’m thinking.”

 Molly chuckled. “And of what is that, my dear?” Caleb slipped both fingers out. Once again, Molly reacted almost violently loud. “ _Fuck_.”

 “I said be quiet. You’re wasting my time being so up your ass.”

 “But that’s where I want _you_ to be,” the tiefling retorted. Caleb frowned, and laid a burning slap on his ass. It sent Molly crying out in pain, as a small dark mark formed on his purple skin. Sure it was cheating, using his arcana magic on him, but it was Molly´s own fault for saying it was hot.

 “I’ll be right here, working to help the group. Maybe you should consider the same, ja? Find something else than laying around to assist.”

 Molly was lifting his ass again. Suggesting. Asking. _Begging_. But Caleb´s hands stayed away for now.

 “No, you can do that yourself.”

 Molly whined like an insolent child, but moved to get working on himself anyway, taking his arms to his back and fingering the hole in deep. He was moaning again, now from his own work alone, and Caleb watched each hitch of his body while thinking of how many times the man had done this himself, instead of getting somebody else to do it. Must be easy for him, to talk others into doing his deed, maybe as easy as I’d been to convince Caleb this would be a one-time thing. They were both lying to themselves that day, and he wondered how much longer they would continue to do so.

 Molly worked two fingers in while the other hand held apart his cheeks. He was flushing, his face entirely dark and dripping with sweat.

 “One hand,” Caleb ordered calmly, leaning back on the wall, “you always say you’re so skillful, so show me.”

 He felt mean, in a way, but the feeling washed away when Molly moaned again, removing the other hand to clasp the sheets instead. His fingers worked faster than Caleb´s, adding a third and then a fourth in the span of minutes, flaunting that insane flexibility only a man of the circus could have. The tail too, did its part, stood upright in the air to stretch even better. He said less, when doing it himself, perhaps a habit made from masturbating in the dark of the night. Caleb could not say he didn’t have the same experience.

 With a flick of his wrist, a small, smooth object appeared in his hand. To the inconsiderate eye, it was the cut off handle of a sword, saved for possible reuse in the future, but once the rounded edge touched Molly´s cheeks, the man knew enough to draw his hand away.

 The tip slipped in just fine. Molly´s hole was red and used already, but he would still work to take the whole thing. It got about as wide as a fist toward the end, but Caleb didn’t think he would let it go on so far. His groin was pumping with pain.

 The motion was not slow. The men knew what they could take by now, and at this point both were so worked up, Caleb almost regretted he’d called the item. But he was dedicated now, and smiled sadistically when Molly´s moans became pitched whining as the speed picked up. Caleb drilled and circled it around, touching each wall with a rough hand but not closing in on the prostate yet. It put Mollymauk in endless circles of suffering, till he was dripping with sweat and hardly able to beg for relief. Even his cock was shaking.

 Once he popped it out, Molly was teary and out of breath.

 “Please, darling,” he begged, “please.”

 The implication of his tone was clear. The game was over and Caleb had won – now he could collect the price.

 He mercilessly dragged his legs from under him, but Molly was too spent to complain, and he only bothered to unbuckle and drag his pants halfway down. Drawing juices from around cockhead and some of his own spit, Caleb´s length was wet and hot and ready in less than three seconds, and he wasted no time otherwise before plunging in.

 Molly´s scream should be audible from far, far away, but neither man cared just them.

 Caleb took a nasty hold of the tiefling´s hips and pumped into him with the intensity of a magic missile, and did not even try to keep up or pay attention to when Molly came. The man had been clear himself, sometimes he just wanted to be used, and used ruthlessly, and sometimes Caleb wanted to feel in control again.

 He came in a last violent thrust, and first then did he notice his own sweat, his own shaking limbs, and the stuttering of his breath. He fell on top of Molly, their hearts beating against each other in a dangerous race, both of them puffing for breath.

 As it died down, and as Caleb softened inside him, he rolled off to lay on his back beside his lover. He looked over, when a voice deep down said Molly would be broken now and never his again, but it snuffed when he saw the man smile stupidly back.

 “You are – simply and wonderfully – the most ruthless lover,” he said between escaping breaths. “And I love it more every time. Never change.”

 “I just might,” Caleb said, his voice ragged and torn, “if you keep on being so nice.”

 The smile changed a little, falling into a familiar look that choked Caleb to think of. Molly laid a sweaty hand on his check, brushing it.

 “You deserve every bit of it my dear. You treat me so well.”

 “I didn’t treat you well before.” The doubt didn’t just linger, it was stuck on him, and suddenly he was so, so afraid.

 Molly saw it immediately and turned on his side, took both hands to cup Caleb´s face, and pulled them together closely.

 “Do not for a second, doubt that you have hurt me. There is a difference Caleb, when the violence is requested and when it isn’t. If anyone tried this game with me, I would be maddened by the idea, but you are not anyone. Do you understand that?”

 It was weak, hard to do in Molly´s hands, but Caleb still nodded. He closed his eyes and sank into the feeling of his skin. After something like this, it shouldn’t be Molly there to comfort him, but the other way around, but Caleb still found it hard to see grey between black and white, and Molly was an explosion of colors he was trying to know.  

 “I do,” he whispered, his own tears appearing against his own will.

 Molly kissed his forehead gently, then released him and sat up. Caleb opened his eyes to see what he intended with leaving the bed.

 Molly clapped his arm softly, “Come on, we should get cleaned up before bed, don’t you think? I could use a nice rub down, but I can’t sit down on my own.”

 No matter how impossible it sounded, at least to Caleb, was Molly able to lift his heart with just the mention of a sensible action. Yes, a bath would be the smartest, washing off the sweat and cum on them both, so long as he promised to stay off Caleb´s face. He had a reputation to uphold.

 They dressed somewhat, and went arm in arm downstairs, as Caleb thought privately, that these wasteful moments with Molly were some of the most treasured moments they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, kudos and comments keeps this writer´s ego fed and gets more fics


End file.
